warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Fantasiaheart
Fantasiapaw is a gentle. soft, glossy-furred, beautiful, purple she-cat with pink paws and underbelly, and dark amythest eyes. Fantasiapaw is roleplayed by 4pinkbear. History Although not named, Stormbender gives birth to 8 kits. Fantasiakit, Clawkit, and Himekit are comfirmed to be Stormbender's kits. Fantasiakit and Himekit are the only kits not taken by Hawkfrost, her father. Stormbender gives birth to 4 tom kits, all taken by Hawkfrost. Fantasiakit and Himekit both are put into the Kit Growth machine that makes them old enough to breed Fantasiakit and Himekit become apprentices. Fantasiapaw is linked to Enigmapaw and Yachepaw in the breeding area. Enigmapaw produces the more calm side of her kits, but Yachepaw is more violent and makes eviller kits. Yachepaw is seen pinning her down with hard, unsheathed claws, and breeding with her in a more violent manner. She screams. She witnesses Aoipelt attempt to painlessly mate with Himepaw, and succeed. However, Himepaw is upset about it, and Fantasiapaw tries to calm her down. Stormbender comes and tells them a story which was supposed to be about Star Cats, but ends up being about Stormbender's life in a brief story. Fantasiapaw is later mated to all the toms, because she stood up for Dawnpool, resulting in 20 kits. Only one is a she-kit, Petalkit. Petalkit becomes Petalpaw and recieves Midnightpaw as her link. Fantasiapaw is scared for her daughter. Dawnpool offers to have Midnightpaw instead of Petalpaw, but Hawkfrost throws her backwards and exclaims that Petalpaw will have Midnightpaw and that's that. Personality Fantasiapaw is calm and collected. She hates being mated, though, especially with Yachepaw. However, she has a supposed liking to Enigmapaw. She is defensive for her mother and sister and will get hostile with anyone who physically harms them. She loves Himepaw with her heart and will do anything to protect her and Stormbender. Quotes "Harm my family, fine, then I hope you want to experience death twice! Even if ''you ''are ''my father!" '-Fantasiapaw to Hawkfrost, Past-Time Grove Roleplay' "Its okay, Himepaw. I think Aoipelt actually likes you." -Fantasiapaw comforting her sister, Himepaw, ''Past-Time Grove Roleplay '' '''Fantasiapaw':'' I hate you! What kind of father abuses kits?'' Hawkfrost: My ''kind of Father. And we aren't abusing you, just using you for our ''own ''purposes... '''Fantasiapaw': What kind ''of purpose? '''Hawkfrost': To help produce an army of toms, so we have enough to link to every she-cat in the world, to control everything. Fantasiapaw: You wouldn't! Hawkfrost: I would. -Fantasiapaw learning that Hawkfrost is using her and all the other Producers for an Army, Past-Time Grove Roleplay﻿ Family Link Mates: Enigmapaw - Living Yachepaw - Living Mother: ''' Stormbender - Living '''Father: Hawkfrost - Deceased, Resides in the Dark Forest Daughters: Petalpaw - Living Sons: ''' 18 Unidentified Kits - Living Demonpaw - living '''Sisters: Himepaw - Living Brothers: Clawstreak - Living 9 Unidentified Kits - Living Grandmothers: ''' Lavenderheart - Living Sasha - Deceased, Residence Currently Unknown '''Grandfathers: Ironjaw - Living Tigerstar - Deceased, Resides in the Dark Forest Aunts: Applefeather - Living Honeylavender - Living Whispershade - Living Mothwing - Deceased, Resides in StarClan Uncles: ''' Tadpole - Deceased, Resides in StarClan '''Great-Uncles: Faolanwolf - Living Great-Aunts: Unidentified Kits - Deceased, Residence Unknown Trivia *Fantasiapaw has a crush on Enigmapaw *Her name comes from the old, original, Disney Animation Movie known commonly as Fantasia. ﻿ Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Clan Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:She-cat Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Queen Category:She-cats Category:Living Character Category:Cats of Clans